Flying Mundanes and the Shadow World Unite
by thatflyingbrunette
Summary: First fic :) Basically, Max and the Flock meet the Shadowhunters (and Downworlders!) and have to work together to save the mundane and shadow world. No definite pairings in the beginning, but maybe new ones will be created? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~ CLARY POV

The demons were everywhere. They rained from the sky, advanced silently and stealthily from the forest, and crawled up from the ground to slither around our feet. Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Simon and I were surrounded, with all escape routes blocked off. For the first time, I wasn't sure we would win this one. I could feel the lack of hope hanging in the air, like a cloud about to release a hurricane, an inevitable disaster. Our movements were sluggish, from both wariness of the fight and the tremble of unconfident mentality wearing us down. It felt like we were all just waiting in dreadful anticipation of who would be struck down first, the one who would receive the blow that couldn't be recovered from.

I was aching all over, having a couple hard falls and a deep slash across my arm, the blood already dry and crusty. Simon was fighting hordes of ugly wolf like creatures with sewn on wings, using his special vampire abilities to his advantage. But there were just so many, and it seemed every time he immobilized one, another would come and take its place. I desperately wish I could help him, but I had enough trouble taking care of myself in this battle with so little Shadowhunting training.

"Clary, watch out!" I heard Jace's voice anxiously warn me, and I instinctively duck right as a sword swung right where my head would've been. I let out a quick breath in adrenaline and relief, along with fear. That was a close one. I turn around to face the demon head on when I see an arrow whizz by me, hitting the tall, burly, green monster square in the forehead, knocking it, stunned, to the ground. I quickly finish it off with an efficient swipe of my blade at its throat, then turn back and see Alec slightly nod at me as he pulls another arrow out from behind him, then continuing to fight with his blonde haired parabatai. I guess there's no time for past rivalry in the middle of a life or death situation, even from Alec.

I kicked my foot out at another furry, dark demon that seemed to meld within the shadows and light as it came toward me. In retaliation, it jumped angrily at me, fangs bared, disgusting saliva pooling up in its mouth. With dwindling weapons, (my other knife I threw at a six legged beast attacking Isabelle) I jabbed my last knife with silver insignia along the hilt into the monster's side. With a loud screech, it tumbled to the ground, black blood pouring out of the wound. Ignoring the turning in my stomach, I swiftly turned around, checking for danger and taking notes of my surrounding, trying to remember everything Jace had ever told me. In a fleeting glance, I saw Simon laying still on the ground, the flying wolf men flanking toward him, a terrible cruelness in their eyes.

"Simon!" I unintentionally cry out his name, my heart freezing in my chest at the image of my best friend looking so helpless. Jace looks my way at my outburst, his features impassive when he meets my eyes. I watch him turn around, look over in Simon's direction and then, surprisingly, put on a burst of speed. Though they may not be close friends usually, Jace seemed very intent on reaching Simon before the odd looking demons can kill him, and looking at that determination made me fall a little bit more for him.

Jace looked very nimble as he ran swiftly through the mob, dodging punches and jumping over the bodies strewn about on the damp ground, his eyes focused and calculating, lingering on Simon and his opponents. Suddenly, a particularly vicious looking creature jumped in front of him, blocking his path. He immediately leaped into combat, his knife a blur as he again and again struck out at the cretin. Finally, his knife penetrated the tough hide, a splatter of blood staining Jace's already bloody shirt. The demon recoiled, swinging its massive paw at Jace, and though he barely avoided it, the blow knocked him off balance just enough for the monster to attack him again.

It was just enough time for the wolf men to reach Simon. I screamed loudly and struggled to get through the sea of demons. The overpowering of death hit me harder than it was, and my stomach rises into my throat. Alec and Isabelle look up and I barely register the look of extreme fear and worry in their eyes, hardly noticed the way Isabelle grabbed Alec's arm as he tries to come help, his concerned gaze never leaving Jace. Meanwhile, I noticed Izzy watching Simon with an interest of his wellbeing I didn't know she had: a care deep and meaningful that left her tough girl façade in a moment of weakness.

'We are all going to die,' I thought miserably. I was on the verge of a breakdown, and I could feel it. After all these fights and battles, this may be our last one. We were finally outnumbered, no matter how invincible the 5 of us thought we were. With one last sliver of hope I look at Simon and Jace, prepared to see their bodies crumpled and ruined. But what I see will baffle us for years to come. Out of nowhere, seven people with wings descend from the heavens and begin fighting the wolf creatures surrounding Simon. I watched, shocked, as the numbers start looking more in our favor and less in the enemies'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back! Only a few views on the last chapter, but hopefully it will increase. This chapter was kind of hard because of Jace's POV, but hopefully you like it. PS there are 7 bird kids because Dylan is in this story, and Magnus will come later. Enjoy! **

Chapter 2~ JACE POV

For a moment, I thought they were angels. With their pristine and powerful wings, and the perfect timing of coming to help us right when we needed it most, it made a little sense. But then the realistic, logical part of me kicked in and I knew angels were as implausible as God himself coming to the rescue. But were they other Shadowhunters? Or were they possibly Downworlders with wings? Deciding those were questions I could ponder later, I whipped my blade through a temporarily fallen wolf man's chest, and then quickly jumped to the side to avoid being impaled by a nearby demon's long claws.

At closer inspection to these flying wolf creatures, I realized there was no way they were a part of the Shadow World, demons or otherwise. They had a certain artificial look, like a child put a kit of body parts together to form them, deformed and unnatural.

Giving up trying to solve that mystery, I let my natural fighting instincts take over. I arched my Seraph blade through the air at an enemy's throat, and at contact I tried not to linger on the look of horrified shock and pain. Every time I killed a demon it was the same. But this is what Shadowhunters are supposed to do, killing demons and abolishing threats to mankind.

Wiping the blood off on the leather of my traditional Shadowhunter garb, I look around. I see Clary on her knees beside Simon, who was miraculously out of danger for now. Alec and Isabelle were standing about 20 yards away, unaware of the bodies around them, instead just staring in awe at something just over my shoulder.

I turned around just in time to see the flying people finish off the last of the hairy wolf creatures, the eldest ones doing flips and throwing punches in the air. Amazement ran through my mind, a battle that only minutes ago was almost a lost cause, to changing so drastically in our favor. Then the strangers turned to look at us, and I realized they weren't different from us at all, with completely human faces and bodies- minus the wings of course. The oldest ones looked to be the same age as us, but the others many years younger. Then the seven of them landed in front of us, the girl in front crossing her arms over her chest, appearing to be sizing us up.

"Now what do we have here?" I asked when I found my voice, purposely adding an air of arrogance. The younger winged ones looked startled, but the girl, I'm guessing the leader, looks at me defiantly and smirked.

"Just a Flock of bird kids who just saved your sorry butts." She replied with a haughty smile.

**Sorry that chapter was shorter! Next one should be better, with Max's POV. Reviews are loved and any constructive criticism is welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter! Getting some insight from Max! Lol please review. Thanks! Also, just realized I haven't been doing disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Mortal Instruments, only JP and Cassandra Clare do.**

Chapter 3~ Max POV

I saw the blonde one who asked the question narrow his eyes slightly, and then his face was wiped of any emotion, replaced with an icy calm look. The others around him looked at me and the Flock in incredulity (minus the unconscious one), as if they didn't think we were capable of speech. Even though I was freaking out, wondering who the heck they are and what the heck we just fought, (other than the Erasers of course)I kept my face impassive, not letting them know what I'm feeling inside.

"Who are you? Who sent you?" The blonde boy with golden eyes spoke again, this time with grave seriousness. I mentally weighed whether to trust them with my real name or not, and then with a split second decision, I answered,

"Max. I sent myself. And who are you?" I felt Fang glance at me, probably questioning my motives, but I was watching the people in front of me, contemplating their threat to us. I knew they were pretty stellar fighters, which I had figured out pretty easily. Suddenly, the short girl with red hair speaks up. "I'm Clary." She said, her voice wavering slightly, "And… this is my friend Simon." She gestures at the unconscious boy on the ground beside her. "You just saved his life." Her voice was strong now, and filled with gratitude and relief. She obviously cared a lot about him.

"Uh, sure, anytime." I replied, sort of uncomfortable. "What about the rest of you? What are your names?" I asked eager to change the subject. I notice that two of them with black hair, looking like siblings, had walked up and stood behind the blonde one.

"I'm Isabelle," the girl said, her tone not in the least bit friendly. "And this is my brother, Alec." I looked at the boy beside her, and saw that the resemblance is even more striking up close, both very good looking, with dark hair and fair complexion. The girl though, you can tell she knows she's beautiful just by the way she stood tall as if she is superior to everyone else. Opposite goes for the boy; though he's tall, he's thin and wiry, and appeared uncertain of himself, as if he would prefer to go unnoticed.

"I'm Dylan," Dylan's voice suddenly came from beside me, and he smiled brightly at the strangers in front of us. Taking this as an opportunity, Angel, Gazzy and Nudge also introduced themselves.

The blonde boy nodded, looking at the younger kids with apprehension. "I'm Jace," he said, as he sheathed what looked like a knife on a belt around his waist. I guess he didn't see us as a threat with younger kids hanging around. Even with his youthful good looks, there was something acutely dangerous about him, and I could already tell his confidence was both eye-catching and slightly irritating.

Angel was staring at him with a determined, unfaltering look, which personally, would've freaked me out. Then she shook her head in puzzlement, half to herself and half to me. _I can't get a read on them, Max. _She said to me inside my head. At this, I turned and examined them with more interest and suspicion. "Are you all bird kids?" I ask. Why else would they be fighting Erasers?

Jace suddenly laughed out loud, harsh yet genuinely amused at the same time. "Us? Bird kids? No, sorry." Then Clary spoke up, maybe feeling sorry for our disconcerted expressions. "We're Shadowhunters, Max," she spoke with certain secrecy and pride in her voice, like it was an honor, or like being in the CIA. I looked at her, taking in her flaming red hair and honest green eyes, looking compassionately at me.

Not knowing what to say, Nudge asked the obvious question for me. "What is a _Shadowhunter_?" Her wide brown eyes portray her confusion and she looks at the strangers in front of us with uneasiness almost identical to the rest of the Flock's.

**That's a wrap, folks! Please review and leave some insight for me Stay tuned for the next chapter, you'll find out whose POV when you read it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I was wondering to make the chapters longer if y'all would like it if I combined multiple people' POV's together? It may cause me to update less though. Leave answers in reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 4~ Isabelle POV

I saw Jace's mouth tighten slightly at the question, and Alec runs his hand through his already ruffled hair, sending an uncertain glance my way. I shrug in response, and then look from Jace (who seems to be doing all the talking) to smoothly raking my eyes to the girl who asked the question. She looks about twelve, with curly, untamed brown hair, and some beautiful mocha skin that I have to admit is practically glowing.

Jace sighed, and his eyes float over to Clary who looked sheepishly back, as if realizing her mistake. Ah, poor, inexperienced Clary.

"It's none of your concern," Jace said bluntly, "Mundanes." The word comes out as an unsure afterthought, probably because of the whole wings and flying kid thing.

"What did you just call us?" Max, the leader with quite a feisty personality, asked roughly.

"Mundanes. It means humans," Alec replied, his eyes surfing over their faces and expressions. Max raised an eyebrow, and I saw the hot boy wearing black smirk and mutter something to her that we couldn't hear.

"Are you implying you're not human?" Her eyes glittered and she met Alec's eyes for a moment, and then locked gazes with Jace, his eyes flickering with electricity. Alec grimaced and unintentionally, his hand drifted to the hilt of his Seraph blade. I watched bemused and roll my eyes, thinking if he did stab her, the blade' s special Shadowhunter powers would kill her before she even knew what was happening. I shied away from those thoughts because I remembered they _did_ just save our lives, or at least Simon, who was still unconscious. I could see Clary just itching to put a healing rune on him, but we all know it wouldn't work because of his Downworlder blood.

With no one willing to answer their question, I inquire one of my own. "Are you warlocks?" _Warlocks that have been living under rocks, they didn't even know what mundanes or Shadowhunters were. _I think, irritated. But it's worth a shot; after all they do have wings.

"No," Max says, at the same time the Nudge girl says, "Warlocks? You mean like wizards?" She and the youngest girl with blonde, curly hair giggled at the prospect.

"No. Warlocks are different than wizards." I said icily, and Alec glowers at them beside me. With satisfaction, the giggling ceased, their eyes showing traces of fear as they back up behind Max and the cute guys beside her. Man, she's a lucky girl.

Jace turned to look at me, shaking his hair out of his eyes as he does, his facial features showing more hints of stifled amusement than disapproval. Then he turns back to the mundanes, looking serious as ever. "It doesn't matter," He says, "Nice meeting you, and thanks for helping out, but we should go." He then began walking purposely toward Simon and Clary, with Alec and me following behind him.

Fang POV

It just didn't add up. The weird, foreign creatures and Erasers fighting side by side, and then these strange people who acted superior to humans, not even showing any gratitude or giving us information about themselves for saving their freaking lives. On top of that, Angel was unable to extract anything from their minds, like _nothing at all._ Zilch. None. Nothing.

Who _were _these people?

"Wait," Max said, her eyebrows scrunching together in that cute way she has. The strangers turned around warily, the unconscious boy in-between Jace and Alec. (If those were their real names.) I saw the pretty girl with a bad temper spin around, heaving a dramatic sigh, her long, dark hair flying behind her.

"What?" She snapped, "We don't have all the time in the world, and if you haven't noticed, we have someone who may need medical attention-"

"You guys were fighting Erasers. Why?" Max butted in, impatience evident in her eyes and tone. Jace raised his eyebrows slightly, as if surprised anyone would dare to interrupt Isabelle.

"Erasers?" He asked, his face impassive, but allowing a little confusion in his voice.

"Yeah. You know, the ugly flying wolf men that happened to attack you guys and knock out a member of your gang… Or have you forgotten already?" Max replied, sarcasm gracing every syllable.

"You're familiar to them? They definitely weren't demons; I've never seen anything like them." Alec said, thoughtful and curious, ignoring Max's usual rudeness.

"_Demons_…?" Dylan asked, surprised.

"Yes, _demons_," Isabelle said, smirking at Dylan's expression and naivety.

"Erasers are about as close as you can get to demons, created by sick, twisted people who want to kill us." Max said, her voice hard, her eyes examining Isabelle and Alec with a mix of disdain and seriousness. Alec shifts uncomfortably under her gaze, and Jace narrowed his eyes, irritated, in Max's direction.

"They were created by humans?" Clary suddenly asked, realization dawning on her pale face, "But why would someone do that?" Her eyes darkened when she spoke, as if bad memories were clouding her vision.

Max shrugged, the picture of nonchalance, hiding the pain I knew she was feeling underneath. "They're power-hungry idiots who went a little mad and trigger happy with their DNA cross breeding. That's all I can say."

"So they created monsters to chase you, capture you, or possibly kill you. Why? What did you guys do to piss someone off that bad?" Jace asked, looking almost impressed and not really concerned for our safety.

"They want us back for experiments, scientific torture for the "greater good". But it's been several months since their last attack, I wonder what possessed them to attack today of all days." Max replied glancing around at the bodies strewn around us. That's when I realized all the so called "demons" had vanished, leaving only piles of ash where their bodies had been. I remembered reading or seeing some fantasy story about demons going back to their own dimension when they died, but of course at the time thought of it only as imaginary.

Suddenly, I was interrupted from my thoughts when a guy looking about 19 appeared out of thin air, his black hair spiked up into little daggers, and his odd attire covered in a large amount of glitter. The Flock and I poised, ready to fight when he spoke,

"Shadowhunters, I have important news to tell you…" He trailed off, slightly breathless from his dramatic entrance, and then looked at us as if noticing us for the first time.

"Never mind, I see you have already met them." He finished, still staring at us with green-gold eyes that creepily resembled that of a cat, and his hands tinted a light shade of blue.

**Yay Magnus! Oh, spoiler… lol hopefully you already figured that out. This chapter was longer, please review your input! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~ MAGNUS POV

"You knew about them?" Jace asked as I settled down, still slightly dizzy from the portal. He looked at the mundanes with a speculating look, then back to me. I can feel they're anxious, both my Shadowhunting companions and these new strangers that had recently been brought to my attention by some pretty high up people.

"Yes," I respond to Jace's question, "The Clave has received word of a rogue Shadowhunter working with mundanes to bring the downfall of both of our worlds." I saw the flying children stiffen slightly when they realized I was addressing them too, and Jace, Isabelle, Clary, and Alec look pretty surprised at the announcement.

"What are you talking about?" An unfamiliar voice speaks, and I distinguish it as the female at the front, her gaze staring menacingly at me. I was pretty sure that was the question running through everyone's mind, but I knew that we were not discussing in the safest of places, especially with the matter being so tense. Also, I noticed Simon was unconscious and may need some help fairly soon.

"The people who created you are combining their immoral science knowledge with the evils of the Shadow World, and if they succeed, the destruction will be immense. Ending-life-as-we-know-it kind of destruction. Demons will be set loose to create terror across the globe, rendering humans helpless."I said, looking her in the eye. In the silence that followed, I half expected for Simon would wake up and say some sarcastic remark about the apocalypse.

I cleared my throat. "Anyways, we need to take these lovely guests to the Institute." I winked at the strangers who were looking at me with a mix of repulsion and fear. Was my eyeliner messed up?

"The Institute? But they're mundanes." Alec decided to point out, somewhat obviously.

"Yes love, I am aware of that." I responded, in a hurry to leave before the spikes in my hair fall out, or you know, if Simon decided to die. Either or. "But we have direct orders to bring them, so we may have to live with their presence for a while." At the look on the Lightwood's faces, I was prepared to make a theatrical sigh as if the end of the world was upon us (which it very well could be).

At their uncertain looks, Clary intervenes. "Well last time you brought a "mundane" to the Institute, she ended up being a Shadowhunter." I was guessing she was speaking of her own experience. "And that wasn't so bad, was it?" She said wryly, smiling at Jace and glancing over to Isabelle and Alec.

Isabelle didn't look entirely convinced, but she nodded for Clary's sake. Alec muttered something under his breath, and I knew it was probably a good thing Clary wasn't close enough to hear it, based on their, er, unstable friendship. Jace smirked back at Clary, and you could see the love between them, his eyes alight with a passion that even in all the years I've lived, is hard to come by.

I sighed quietly, momentarily wishing for a relationship with that kind of dedication. Ridding myself of those thoughts, I speak up, "Though they may not turn out to be Shadowhunters, we will need them to be in our protection until we can sort out this conflict. Shall we go?"

"But how…" Isabelle trailed off. "Don't tell me we're using portals with _mundanes,_" she said in disbelief.

Suddenly the kind-of-human girl coughed loudly, grabbing our attention.

"I really love how you guys talk about us as if we aren't standing right here." She said coolly, irritation dripping off her words.

I looked at her in surprise and she scowled at me. "I can't believe you think we are going to do whatever you want, like we don't have our own brains to make decisions with." She said angrily. "And that apocalypse junk? I've been hearing that for _months._" She crosses her arms over her chest, looking more defiant than Izzy when someone questions her fashion advice.

I could feel the tension rolling off of her in waves as she looked at me levelly, the rest of her gang standing behind her with similar intimidating stances. Regaining my composure, I look her evenly in the eye. "Maximum, this is important." I notice how shock molded her features at my use of her real name, and the urgency to replace it with an unreadable mask once again was evident.

"What? How are we supposed to know if you are any different than the rest?" I saw pain in her eyes when she said the last words, as if she was revisiting agonizing memories. With a spark of blue flames, I teleported so I was standing right in front of her, about a foot away.

"Could the rest of them do _that_?" I asked with a grin, leaning in closer to her. Her eyes widened and I saw a flicker of fear in them before she took a step back. The boy next to her suddenly stepped forward, narrowing his eyes at me. Giving him a once over, I chastised his fashion sense in my head, his outfit consisting of primarily snug black clothing from head to toe. No colors. NO GLITTER. What a shame, really.

"We don't care about your fancy tricks. We still get to make our own decisions on what we want to do." Oooh, he speaks. His tone was cold and harsh, yet there was no denying the beauty of his voice. A pretty sound for a pretty boy.

I clicked my tongue in irritation at his words though. Who knew getting a few mundanes would be so difficult? "You have nothing to fear," I said, "We will be united against a common enemy." I was feeling my persuasion was still in vain for these untrusting people, so I added at the end: "Don't you want to get back at whoever did this to you?" I let my eyes skim from the boy's black (what a surprise) wings to his similarly dark eyes, and then pulled my gaze over to Max's uncertain look.

It was silent for a moment, and I could hear Jace's impatient habits; the scuffing of his shoes on the ground, the bothersome sound of him unsheathing and resheathing his blades. Then the youngest girl with bouncy blonde curls piped up. "He's telling the truth, Fang." She reported quietly. The boy, who I guess is Fang, whipped his head around to look at the little girl. She nodded at him reassuringly, and there was a pause as his eyes glazed over slightly, her looking at him meaningfully, like she was trying to get a message across. What a peculiar girl. He then turned back around, looking ruffled ever so slightly, and shared a glance with Max. They seemed to come to a consensus on their silent conversation, because right then Max turned and looked me squarely in the eye, her gaze unfaltering.

"Fine. We'll do it."

**Sigh. Sorry that took longer to update, I was kind of busy. It was all Magnus's POV, I hoped you enjoyed! Also, please review what pairings you would like me to have. The normal ones, or maybe mixed up? Perhaps some MI/MR crossover couples, huh? ;) PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS**


End file.
